


All These Things

by GigiHudson (velvetiia)



Series: Neopolitan Dreams [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Angst Free, But maybe not, Fluff, It's AU I think, M/M, Multi, cute I suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetiia/pseuds/GigiHudson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have had a long journey, the transition from "is he a serial killer"/"what the hell is that gawky kid doing on my property" to "I love him." A collection of short drabbles, all placed in the same world. <br/>PART I - All These Things <br/>Stiles and Derek have lived together for almost a year, and this is going to be their second Christmas. Have they gotten any better at it, or is their apartment going to be a warzone again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Things

**Stiles**

I ran my hands over his shoulder blades, my finger tips tracing the pattern of his tattoo. The sunlight swirled down, haloing him in golden light. This moment is perfect, I thought to myself as I listened to him breathe. It had been months before he would fall asleep at all, staying until morning, and almost a year before he would allow himself to stay asleep while I was awake. I never understood, but I let him have his small secrets, the same way I did.

What we had built…it had taken shape around us, moment by moment, photo by photo and discarded reindeer by discarded reindeer, (it was a Christmas thing.)

And even though this would be our second Christmas together, and even though we were probably the most unlikely couple ever, the brooding alpha werewolf and the adhd human, we worked. It was as simple as Derek leaving me coffee for me to wake up to as he went into the shower (knowing to go before I wake up because I take so long to shower) and me choosing to surprise him every few weeks with a vinyl he’d love. It was simple; and it was the most important, natural thing in the world. Us. As a couple.

It wasn’t always easy, and those few months when I had been in my exam months at college had been…rough. Well, not rough, but terse enough that we’d go without talking for days, both of us too on edge. All the late nights spent pouring over books, and past papers, cramming for the final exams, and Derek in the corner, reading his books with an anxious look on his face. But I’d finished, and was now a full fledged professor. Which felt weird to say. (Still).

But we had built this, this life and this home, around us. And everywhere I looked, there was a memory, or a moment. Like the Polaroid’s on the wall in the kitchen, various pictures of “the pack.” Our pack, I liked to think. For example, the time Scott had had an early midlife crisis, ( **very**  early; he was 21 at the time), and had bought a giant, hulking motorbike that he had had no idea how to ride. We were all fairly sure it was to prove his masculinity or something to Allison, but…well, when it turned out Allison could ride it and Scott couldn’t, it achieved the opposite effect. Which is why there had been a photo of Allison in a helmet, laughing and smiling, hugging a scowling Scott, on our wall for the year.

And here, in our bedroom, there were more personal things. Like the photo of Derek looking over at me, with a look in his eyes that made me understand more than anything else could ever allow me too, just how much he loved me. It had been my graduation, and while I was blurry and out of focus, Derek was not. Lydia had given it to me as a present the next day, and it had been my favourite Polaroid of them all.   
The desk was ours too, covered with vintage books from the 1600’s (my mythology books) and glossy National Geographer magazines, (Derek’s). The candles were mine too, and Derek had glared at me when they had first appeared, but I’d caught him lighting them once which had ended that argument.

It was more than just the physical things though; it was the way I knew how his footsteps sounded on the peeling white paint wooden floorboards, and how when I was tired, I would lie in his arms until I felt better.

All of these things were part of us.

I leaned away from him finally, intending to go back to sleep when his deep, sleepy voice called out to me softly. “Don’t stop…I like it when you do that, I always have.” I had to stifle a laugh; of course he’d been awake. I shook my head before burying it in his shoulder.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” he sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this, it was not my usual style but I felt like experimenting. Please leave feedback! :)


End file.
